


“Need some help ?”

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Mycroft catches his husband indulging on some self-pleasure activities in the shower and jumps in to help.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Taboo January 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	“Need some help ?”

Gregory Lestrade came home about an hour ago, after an harassing day at work, and he wished his husband was home. But Mycroft was away for work, and the house seemed empty and cold without his presence. Greg is now under the shower, letting the boiling hot water run down his body, washing away the stress and tension of the day. Feeling more relaxed, he starts thinking about his husband, and about how they will have sex when he comes back, tomorrow, or the next day. His cock starts to grow with a sweet and familiar heat and his hand finds its natural way to the hot flesh. He starts stroking his dick, calmly, wanting it to last for long, with pleasure slowly building in him. He closes his eyes and keeps picturing his hot husband in his mind : Mycroft’s hips, his chest, how his nipples harden when he is aroused, the hairs ornating his cock, the long stiff rod he hides in his pants, the tender bum… 

Greg jumps in scare and nearly slips on the floor when he feels a cold hand on his shoulder. He turns around quickly, a hand still on his cock, the other one wiping the water from his eyes. 

“Myc ?”   
“Surprise” answers his husband pulling his husband out of the water flow to kiss him tenderly “Do you need some help, maybe ?” 

Mycroft giggles and gives a soft caress on his lover’s cock, which immediately makes Gregory shiver. 

“Sorry” answers the DI blushing hard “I couldn’t resist. And I didn’t think you’d be home so soon”   
“It ended up earlier than expected. And I was eager to come home” explains the man with a smile “Give me a minute and I join you…” 

Greg steals a kiss from his partner’s lips before letting go of him. Mycroft steps back and starts stripping down, slowly, too slowly to his partner’s taste who groans in impatience. 

“Calm down” instructs Mycroft “I promise you it’ll be worth it…”   
“I missed you so much Myc’”   
“I know. I missed you too” 

Mycroft is finally naked, and his penis, not fully hard yet, is already exciting Greg very much. The Holmes steps inside the shower, to join his husband, and throws his arms around Greg’s neck, to kiss him on the lips with force and a lot of love. Their tongues find each other’s way, and they start playing together, teasing, exploring, trying to assess dominance on the other. Moans echo in their bathroom, with both of them satisfied to be reunited, and to be reuniting in such a way. Mycroft lets one of his hand go down on his husband’s cock, to keep stroking it. There he meets Greg’s fingers, and they intertwine, moving together on that flesh rod. 

“It feels so good” moans Gregory in Mycroft’s ear “I love you Mycroft”   
“I love you too Gregory” whispers Mycroft “And I missed you more than I could have imagined” 

The sole answer gregory is able to give is a passionate kiss on the pale skin of Mycroft’s neck, leaving a trace, and a reddening that will probably remain for days. 

“You know how much I love that dear” says Mycroft gently pushing away his partner’s head “But it is becoming harder everyday to hide the hickeys in my neck when I’m at work… It looks very… Unprofessional…”   
“Sorry” replies Greg with not an ounce of apology in his voice 

Mycroft sighs and stops the water from running over them. He calmly, but firmly pushes Gregory against the wall, and kneels down in front of him. The DI’s penis is harder than ever, ready to burst out, and it shouldn’t take long for him to come inside his husband’s throat. Mycroft starts by kissing the cock, from top to bottom, licking the heavy balls hanging down there, and then back to the tip. He licks the glans, teasing his husband, watching him as he shivers and tries to repress a loud groan. It makes him laugh, and he takes the tip of Gregory’s cock in his mouth, sucking gently, trying to make his husband beg for more. And it works. Without words, but pressing with his fingers at the back of Mycroft’s head, Greg wants more. And eventually Mycroft stops fighting, and lets his husband push his face down the dick, all the way down. 

“OOOOOH” lets slip Gregory “Your mouth is so warm” 

Mycroft would answer that given the length, it is most likely is throat and not his mouth, but Gregory keeps himself firmly inserted in him. Mycroft inhales, mesmerized by the musky, manly odor of his husband’s pelvis and gives a gentle tongue move on the cock. Greg then only lets go of Myc’s head, allowing the man to withdraw and breathe. But Mycroft is used to this, and he only takes one deep breath before diving back on the cock, sucking, and stroking with his hand as he goes. He takes Gregory fully, deeply, and the DI has lost every touch with reality. His eyes are closed, his hands playing with the short hair on his husband’s head, his mouth open, gasping and moaning at the same time, his whole body rocked by divine sensations and waves of pleasure hitting his brain. Mycroft feels him close to the edge, and Gregory finally reconnects to ask for his consent. 

“Can I… ?” he starts   
“Yes” cuts Mycroft “I want to drink all of you”   
“Mmmmh…” 

That moan excites Mycroft even more, and he keeps sucking the cock, harder and faster. 

“Oh GOD ! Oh ! Myc’ ! Keep going ! Please !” 

Greg’s words make no sense, and he is unable to form any phrase anymore, but is is another proof of how close he is to orgasm. 

“HAAAAAAAAN !” he finally erupts, holding Mycroft’s face down on his cock, as all his semen flow down his husband’s throat. 

Mycroft waits patiently, breathing through his nose, satisfied to have made Greg scream so much. Once his cock finishes throbbing, Gregory carefully withdraws himself from Mycroft’s mouth, and the Holmes licks the dick clean, keeping a hand on his husband’s stomach, to prevent him from falling given how much his legs are shaking. 

“Better ?” asks the Holmes with a cheeky smile   
“Much better” answers Gregory helping Mycroft get back on his feet and drawing him closer to kiss him with passion “But we still need to take care of your divine cock, my love”  
“Here ?”   
“I have a much better idea” 

Greg takes Mycroft’s hand and leads him out of the bathroom, and downstairs in their living-room. There he lies down on the couch, his stomach resting on the armrest, his arse open and offered for his partner. 

“You’ve been watching too much porn Greg” jokes Mycroft “But I love the idea… Although you forgot the lube… I’ll be back in a minute” 

Mycroft rushes upstairs, finds the lube on his nightstand and goes back downstairs, to Gregory who has not moved an inch. He looks like a greek ephebe, his round and muscular bottom up in the air, and ready to be pleased. 

“You look amazing” whispers Mycroft leaning over him to kiss his neck “And be warned : there will be no pause in my fucking…” 

He lets his lips brush against the burning tanned skin of his husband, all the way down to his ass, and Greg is shivering from this tantalizing touch. Mycroft’s cock is hard, and ready to penetrate gregory, but the man doesn’t want to inflict more pain than necessary on him. So he pours a generous amount of lube on his hand, and caresses Gregory’s buttcrack, teasing the hole, drawing the outline of it. Greg’s body respond favorably to this teasing, trying to meet Mycroft’s fingers more eagerly. 

“Behave” instructs Mycroft “You are going to hurt yourself, dear”   
“Sorry” apologizes Gregory “I just want to feel you inside of me”   
“Like that ?” 

Mycroft pushes his thumb inside Greg’s asshole and the DI cries in surprise 

“Just like that” he moans after a few seconds “Just like that” 

Mycroft smiles and starts fingering his husband, calmly, to prepare him for an even bigger insertion. At the same time, with his free hand, he strokes his cock, spreading the lube all over it. He leans forward and kisses the lower back of his boyfriend, distracting him from the fact that he is replacing his finger with his hard dick. Greg growls when he feels Mycroft’s positioning himself, but his body is ready, and doesn’t fight this massive insertion. Gregory exhales deeply, overwhelmed once again with sensations. This time, Mycroft moans as well, Gregory is tight around his cock and it feels right. He missed his husband very much during his trip, and being inside Greg’s tight ass is the best feeling in the world for him; It is where he belongs, and Greg is all his, which is much more than he could have ever hoped. Mycroft starts moving his hips, going back and forth inside his husband, holding Greg by the shoulders to penetrate him as deep as possible. Greg moans, and pants, and sighs, but Mycroft doesn’t care, he warned him : no break. He solely focuses on finding his own pleasure, and discharging deep inside Greg’s ass. To spice up things a bit, and knowing how much it will surprise his husband, but in a good way, Mycroft leans over him, and gently bites the tender skin at the birth of Gregory’s neck. 

“Oh Myc’ !” exclaims the DI, one hand reaching to caress Mycroft’s cheek, but finding the back of his head instead, pushing him deeper on the skin. 

Taking it as a demand, Mycroft bites a bit harder, making Greg gasp in surprise, his whole body contracting in surprise, and closing tighter around Mycroft’s cock. 

“AAAH !” exclaims Mycroft “That feels good !” 

They both giggle and Mycroft kisses the small wound he made on his husband’s skin. He then gets up again, and still pounding his partner’s hole, he gives a firm slap on the right buttcheek. 

“Damn Myc’ !” shouts Gregory “I love that !”   
“Dirty boy” whispers Mycroft slapping the other side “Your ass deserves to be treated rough !” 

Mycroft intensifies his back and forth deep inside Gregory’s ass and they both moan and scream each other’s names. It is wild, savage, rough, and both of them are extremely pleased… Mycroft feels closer to orgasm each second, and Greg is waiting for his husband to flood him, to fill him, to explode in him. Mycroft is now pushing on the top of Greg’s back, to keep his head down, and arse up in the air. The tip of his fingers is scratching the skin, but Greg doesn’t mind. Mycroft has always been a passionate lover, but he knows he will get properly treated afterwards, with a lot of love and devotion. 

“OOH ! OOH !” moans Mycroft short of breath, his face blushing from heat and intense pleasure “Oh God, Gregory !” 

Three back and forth later he explodes inside Greg’s ass, releasing a massive amount of sperm that drips from the DI’s ass, even before he withdraws his cock from there. Mycroft collapses on top of Greg, his dick still inside him, finishing releasing semen. He pants, his breath short and hot in Greg’s neck, his legs shaking from the orgasm, his toes curled, a feeling of deep exhaustion starting to take him. Greg waits, allowing his husband to recover his senses. He feels great, filled and happy. He turns his head on the side, looking for Mycroft’s lips. He gives him a gentle kiss, and whispers : 

“I love you so much Myc’”   
“I love you too” answers the man finally withdrawing his cock from the arsehole, sperm flowing from the hole as he does so 

To minimize the mess on their couch, Mycroft kneels behind Gregory and licks the semen dripping from inside of him, making the man moan loudly. 

“Calm down, I need a moment before round two” says Mycroft licking his lips to get the last drop of sperm 

Gregory turns on the couch, to be lying on his back and Mycroft lies down on him, in his arms. Gregory holds him securely against his chest, their softened cocks between them, pressing against each other. They are exhausted, and both of them close their eyes to simply appreciate this moment of bliss and intimacy. Mycroft ends up kissing very gently the skin of his partner, not to tease him, but rather to thank him for this wild sex they just had. He knows that it is not what Gregory prefers, although from time to time he accepts the rough treatment from his husband, to satisfy both their needs and desires. And he enjoys it, a lot, but to his own taste, intimate, gentle, loving sex is preferred. 

“I missed your body you know” says Gregory caressing the curves of Mycroft’s hips and bum “You are so gorgeous, especially after sex…” 

Mycroft blushes and doesn’t understand. He never found himself beautiful, but he can perceive he is in Gregory’s eyes, and that is one of the best feelings in the world. 

“Don’t blush Myc’...” says Greg taking Mycroft’s chin between his finger to force him to look at his face “You have a very erotic and desirable body. And I will not get tired of it. Ever…” 

As he says so, he gives a gentle slap on his husband’s arse, awakening lust in both of their bodies. 

“Ready for a second round ?” he smiles and winks   
“So ready” answers Mycroft kissing his mouth, biting gently on the lower lip of his husband


End file.
